Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic apparatus, a charge controlling method, and a computer-readable recording medium, and more particularly, to an electronic apparatus capable of reducing a charging time of a battery, a charge controlling method thereof, and a computer-readable recording medium.
In recent years, many portable electronic apparatuses with batteries have become very popular. However, the batteries are limited in capacity and need to be charged. When the portable electronic devices implement higher capacity batteries, it may take a long time to fully charge the higher capacity batteries.